


Not Today

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Episode Related, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Alexander-” Magnus cursed as his voice broke. Still clutching desperately to Alec's hand, he slid from his knees to sit on the cold, wet ground beside this man he so loved.“M-magnus, h-hurts.” Alec stuttered, his eyes closed and clenched tight in pain.“I know, I know it does, darling. Just, please, hold on. Hold on for me.” Magnus begged as he looked around frantically, praying for anyone to help them.





	Not Today

“Alexander-” Magnus cursed as his voice broke. Still clutching desperately to Alec's hand, he slid from his knees to sit on the cold, wet ground beside this man he so loved.

“M-magnus, h-hurts.” Alec stuttered, his eyes closed and clenched tight in pain. 

“I know, I know it does, darling. Just, please, hold on. Hold on for me.” Magnus begged as he looked around frantically, praying for anyone to help them.

“Alec!” Magnus jumped, startled by Isabelle's voice echoing throughout the alleyway.

“Here, we're here!” Magnus called back, desperately clutching Alec's uninjured hand more securely against his chest. “Isabelle, we're here!” Seconds later, Magnus watched as Isabelle came running around the corner, her heels sliding across the wet pavement before she dropped herself down on Alec's other side.

“What happened?” She asked, frantically, as she took in her brother's clearly broken hand and the arrow sticking out of his chest.

“Jace.” Magnus said, wincing and shaking his head. “But not Jace. Lilith's fucking Owl.” Magnus spat.

“Oh angels, no.” Isabelle whispered, her eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. “He'll never forgive himself.”

“He better.” Alec's broken voice startled them both.

“Alec!” Isabelle exclaimed, tears flowing freely from her eyes now. “Magnus, help him!” She begged and Magnus felt his own eyes fill with tears.

“I can't. I don't have my magic anymore.” He said and watched as Isabelle's eyes grew wider at his words. “I traded it, to my father, for a way to save Jace.”

“Oh, Magnus.” Isabelle said, brokenly, as she clutched at Alec's bloody shirt.

“What do I do, Isabelle?” Magnus asked frantically. “What do we do?”

“Stay with him, Magnus, I'll send for help. Just, don't leave him.” She pleaded, her eyes wide with fear.

“Never. I'll never leave him.” Magnus swore, never meaning the words more than he did in that instant.

“But y-you will,” Alec mumbled and Magnus whipped his head down to look at the man he loved in shock. “Or m-maybe its me t-that'll leave. Die. N-not leave. I'm gonna d-die.”

“No, no! Alexander, you stop talking like that this instant!” Magnus snapped, his vision blurring from the tears that had formed in them.

“S'true.” Alec said, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

“No it is not, you silly human. How dare you say that you're leaving me? I won't let you, Alexander. Do you hear me? I refuse to let you go!” Magnus cried as he clutched his lovers' hand tighter in his own.

“D-don't really t-think you get a-a choice in this, Magnus,” Alec said with a wet laugh.

“I'll be damned if I don't.” Magnus bit out. “Your sister went for help. You're going to be fine so stop talking like you won't.”

“I-I love you, you know?” Alec asked, like he expected Magnus to be surprised.

“Of course you do,” Magnus said with a scoff. “And in case you'd forgotten, I love you too. Now, hush. You're wasting your strength telling me things I already know.”

“Just m-making sure.” Alec mumbled, the corner of his lip turning up to form a very painful looking smirk.

“Magnus? Magnus!” Maryse's voice rang out and Magnus couldn't ever remember being as happy as he was in that moment to hear Maryse Lightwood's voice.

“We're here, Maryse!” He yelled, smiling down at Alec, whose eyes had widened in surprise. “See, I told you help was coming. You're going to be just fine, Alexander. You are not dying today.” Magnus laughed as he leaned down to press a wet kiss to Alec's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the last couple were so short. Its hard to write when you worry about the hate you're going to get for how you write these two. :/


End file.
